Der Sohn des Greifen - Kapitel 34 - Bran III
Bran III ist das vierunddreißigste Kapitel von Der Sohn des Greifen, dem ersten Teil des fünften Bandes der Das Lied von Eis und Feuer-Reihe. Der POV-Charakter des Kapitels ist Brandon Stark. Zusammenfassung Lord Brynden Strom und die Kinder des Waldes lehren Brandon Stark in der Höhle der Dreiäugigen Krähe, seine Fähigkeiten zu entwickeln und zu einem Grünseher zu werden. Bran sieht in Visionen durch den Herzbaum in Winterfell seinen Vater Eddard Stark in der Vergangenheit. Synopsis Die Höhle der Dreiäugigen Krähe Brandon Stark sitzt in der Höhle der Dreiäugigen Krähe auf einem eigenen kleinen Wehrholzbaum-Thron, den die Kinder des Waldes ihm aus den lebendigen Wurzeln der Bäume angefertigt haben am Rand des Abgrunds der Höhle, in der auch der Thron Lord Bryndens steht. Sein Sitz ist mit Moos gepolstert, und die Kinder des Waldes haben Bran warme Felle gegeben, um sich damit zuzudecken. Vor dem Höhleneingang streifen indes immer noch eine Menge Wiedergänger umher, die die Höhle wegen eines Schutzzaubers aber nicht betreten können. Im Gegensatz zum Land Jenseits der Mauer ist es in der Höhle wohlig warm, denn die Kinder des Waldes vertreiben die Kälte mit Feuern, falls es dort doch einmal kalt werden sollte. Lord Brynden erklärt ihm außerdem, dass die Dunkelheit ein Schild sein kann, denn selbst an den dunkelsten Orten wüchsen Bäume. In der Höhle wachsen Pilze, und die weißen Blindfische, die in dem schwarzen Fluss unter dem Hügel schwimmen, schmecken zubereitet wie gewöhnliche Fische, außerdem gibt es Milch und Käse von Ziegen, die ebenfalls in der Höhle leben, und die Kinder des Waldes haben Sommervorräte angehäuft: Hafer, Gerste und Trockenobst. Dazu essen sie jeden Tag Blutsuppe, die aus Ratten oder Eichhörnchen zubereitet ist, aber trotzdem lecker schmeckt. Die Höhlen sind zeitlos, riesig und still. Über fünf Dutzend Kinder des Waldes leben in den Höhlen, und dazu liegen dort die Knochen Tausender Toter. Der schwarze Fluss am Fuß des Abgrunds fließt schnell, und angeblich endet er erst weit unter der Höhle in einem unterirdischen Meer ohne Sonne. Zudem gibt es auch Gänge, die noch weiter und tiefer hinabführen in Gruben ohne Boden, Schächte und vergessene Stollen, die bis zum Mittelpunkt der Erde führen sollen. Selbst die Kinder des Waldes haben längst nicht alle Gänge erkundet, obwohl sie schon seit tausend Jahren in der Höhle leben. So erzählt es Blatt, und sie warnt, dass Menschen die Gänge nicht betreten sollten. Die Kinder des Waldes Aus den unteren Teilen der Höhle hört Bran von Zeit zu Zeit die Gesänge der Kinder des Waldes, die sich selbst in der Wahren Sprache Jene, die das Lied der Erde singen nennen. Bran und Meera Reet haben sich eigene Namen für die Sänger ausgesucht: Esche, Kohle, Zapfen, Schwarzmesser, Schneelocke und Blatt. Letztere ist die die einzige, die die Gemeine Zunge beherrscht und mit der sie sprechen können. Die Haut der Kinder ist nussbraun und wie die eines Rehs mit helleren Flecken gesprenkelt. Ihre Ohren sind groß, und sie können Dinge hören, die den Menschen entgehen. Sie haben große goldene Katzenaugen, die in der Dunkelheit mehr sehen können als die Menschen. An ihren Händen habe sie nur drei Finger und einen Daumen, und an Stelle von Nägeln haben sie scharfe Krallen. Blatt erzählt weiterhin, dass die anderen Kinder des Waldes bereits in die Erde gegangen seien. Vor der Ankunft der Ersten Menschen hatte Westeros den Kindern des Waldes gehört, aber schon damals waren sie nicht zahlreich gewesen, denn sie sind für gewöhnlich mit einem langen Leben gesegnet, damit sie das Land nicht überschwemmen müssen. Nun aber sei ihre Zeit vorbei und sie schwinden, genau wie die Riesen, die ihr Verderben und zugleich ihre Brüder waren. Auch die großen Löwen aus den westlichen Bergen, die Mammuts und die Einhörner seien fast verschwunden, und auch wenn die Schattenwölfe am längsten überleben werden, werden sie irgendwann verschwinden, denn in der Welt der Menschen sei kein Platz für sie alle. Bran merkt, dass Blatt traurig wird, und er denkt, dass die Menschen in ihrer Situation nicht traurig, sondern zornig werden und Rache schwören würden. Lord Brynden Die Dreiäugige Krähe aus Brans Träumen hat sich als der Letzte Grünseher entpuppt, der mit einem leisen Flüstern erzählt, dass er einst den Namen Brynden getragen habe. Bran erzählt, dass der Onkel seiner Mutter Catelyn Tully ebenfalls Brynden heiße, genannt Schwarzfisch. Blatt erklärt Bran, dass der Letzte Grünseher so leise rede, weil das meiste von ihm bereits in dem Baum aufgegangen sei. Außerdem sei er schon sehr viel älter, als Menschen für gewöhnlich alt werden, und sein Körper sei nur noch schwach, dafür habe er 1001 Augen, denn es gebe eine Menge zu sehen. Nach der Lehrstunde bringen Meera und ihr Bruder Jojen Reet Bran zurück in die Kammer, in der die Sänger ihnen Betten eingerichtet haben. Jojen ist in der Höhle langsam wieder zu Kräften gekommen, dafür wirkt er nun aber abgekämpfter, trauriger und verdrossener denn je. Bran fragt, was Blatt gemeint habe, als sie sagte, dass die Bäume sich erinnern könnten. Jojen erklärt, dass die Bäume die Geheimnisse der Alten Götter kennen würden, so wie auch die Ersten Menschen sie noch gekannt haben, aber die Menschen in Winterfell haben sie mittlerweile vergessen, anders als die Pfahlbaumänner, die näher am Grün leben als die anderen Menschen im Norden. Er erklärt, dass die Natur der Eng schon vor ihnen da war und auch noch da sein wird, wenn sie längst nicht mehr sind. Dieser Gedanke macht Bran traurig, aber er will nicht weinerlich wirken, und so fragt er, ob Meera und Jojen nicht auch Grünseher werden könnten. Jojen erklärt ihm, dass nur Wenigen diese Gabe geschenkt würde und dass er selbst lediglich die Grünen Träume habe, dass seine Aufgabe aber nur darin bestanden hat, Bran in die Höhle zu bringen und dies nun erledigt sei. Bran verbessert das Leibwechseln bei Sommer und Hodor Bran verbringt Wochen in der Höhle, und zunächst verbessert er seine Fähigkeiten als Leibwechsler. Draußen sieht er die Mondphasen vorüberziehen, während er mit Sommer und dessen Rudel auf der Jagd ist, aber er erkundet auch in Hodors Körper die Höhlen, obwohl er weiß, dass er eigentlich nicht in den Körper eines anderen Menschen fahren soll. Sommer gräbt sich von Zeit zu Zeit durch den mit Schnee verwehten Hügel, um mit seinem neuen Rudel um Einauge auf die Jagd zu gehen, aber mit der Zeit schlüpft Bran immer seltener in dessen Körper, denn viel lieber beobachtet er ihn von oben beim Fliegen. Während es Bran immer leichter fällt, in Sommers Körper zu schlüpfen, hat er nun auch gelernt, den Körper eines Raben zu übernehmen, und obwohl es schwieriger ist als bei dem Schattenwolf, ist es doch nicht so mühsam, wie er geglaubt hatte. Lord Brynden hatte ihm erklärt, dass die Raben in der Höhle an das Leibwechseln gewöhnt seien. Eines Tages entscheiden sich Jojen und Meera, den Abgrund und die 200 Meter hinunter zum schwarzen Fluss zu steigen, Blatts Warnung zum Trotz. Meera erklärt dem traurigen Bran, dass er nicht mit ihnen kommen könne, weil der Weg hinunter sehr steil ist und sie am Ende sogar ein Seil benutzen müssen. Als sie dann losgehen, schlüpft Bran daher heimlich in Hodors Körper. Der riesige Kindmann wehrt sich mittlerweile kaum noch gegen Bran, allerdings verkriecht sich sein Geist in eine tiefe Ecke seines Innersten, wo selbst Bran ihn nicht erreichen kann. Bran verspricht Hodor, ihm seinen Körper bald wiederzugeben. Meera und Jojen bemerken nichts, solange er ab und zu "Hodor" ruft und freundlich lächelt. Als sie am Fluss angekommen sind, fangen sie einen Fisch. Als sie wieder hinauf wollen, verlassen Jojen seine Kräfte, aber Hodor zieht den Jungen einfach an einem Seil hoch. Bran lernt Fliegen An den ersten beiden Raben, bei denen er es versucht, scheitert er, doch der dritte lässt ihn willentlich in seinen Körper fahren. Schnell macht Bran Fortschritte und fliegt bald sogar schon den Abgrund hinab. Während er in dem Rabenkörper ist, bemerkt Bran noch eine dritte Präsenz, und Lord Brynden erklärt ihm, dass das der Rest des Geistes eines Mädchens von den Kindern des Waldes ist, das schon vor langer Zeit gestorben ist. Alle Raben in der Höhle tragen noch Kinder des Waldes in sich, denn die Kinder waren es, die den Ersten Menschen beigebracht hatten, wie man Nachrichten mit Raben verschickt. Früher haben die Raben die Nachrichten sogar gesprochen, wohingegen die Menschen die Nachrichten mittlerweile nur noch auf Pergament schreiben und den Raben an die Füße hängen, weil sie die ursprüngliche Kunst vergessen haben. Bran erinnert sich daran, dass die Alte Nan ihm einmal dieselbe Geschichte erzählt hatte, doch Robb Stark hatte darüber nur gelacht. Bran muss plötzlich an seine Geschwister denken und fragt sich, ob sie auch Fliegen könnten. Lord Brynden erklärt ihm, dass nur Einer von tausend als Leibwechsler geboren wird, und von diesen wiederum nur einer von tausend ein Grünseher werden kann. Bei den Kindern des Waldes ist es so, dass sie für gewöhnlich mit goldenen Augen geboren werden, in großen Abständen aber auch eins mit blutroten oder moosgrünen Augen geboren wird. Mit diesen Merkmalen sind jene Kinder des Waldes gekennzeichnet, die von den Göttern mit der Gabe des Grünsehers beschenkt wurden. Da sie sehr mächtig sind, die Kräfte in der Natur aber trotzdem immer im Gleichgewicht gehalten werden müssen, sind diese Erwählten körperlich nicht besonders kräftig und ihr Leben auf der Erde währt nur kurz. Sobald sie aber in die Bäume übergegangen sind, verweilen sie dort sehr lange und sind fortan wie tausend Augen und hundert Leiber für die Grünseher, und sie sorgen für deren Weisheit. Jojen erklärt Bran später, dass das so wie mit Büchern sei, die man liest. Man durchlebt dabei die Leben anderer, während jemand, der nicht liest, nur sein eigenes Leben lebt. Die Kinder des Waldes hatten keine Bücher, doch gingen sie in die Bäume ein, und die Bäume erinnerten sich so wie Bücher. Die Kinder des Waldes gehen also in ihren Götter auf und werden Teil von ihnen. Das wiederum macht Bran Angst, doch Jojen meint, dass er im Gegensatz zu ihnen keine Angst zu haben bräuchte. Die Wochen vergehen, was Bran an den wechselnden Mondphasen erkennt, denn innerhalb der Höhle scheint die Zeit keine Rolle mehr zu spielen, und es fällt Bran schwer, die Tage zu zählen. Ab und zu streift Bran mit Sommer durch die Wälder. Der Schattenwolf wird immer dünner, da es kaum Wild gibt. Inzwischen hat der Schnee die meisten Wiedergänger wieder begraben, aber Bran weiß, dass sie noch dort sind und geduldig unter der Schneedecke warten. Andere tote Menschen und Tiere kommen zu dem Hügel. Als sich ein toter Schneebär dem Hügel nähert, fallen Sommer und sein Rudel über ihn her und fressen das halb verweste Fleisch, das sich selbst dann noch bewegt, als sie es bereits verschlingen. Wieder einige Wochen später findet Bran mit Sommer einen abgetrennten Arm unter dem Schnee, den der Schattenwolf genüsslich frisst. Bran hat sich angewöhnt, mit Sommer und dem Rudel zu fressen, er fliegt aber auch regelmäßig mit den Raben um den Hügel und hält nach Feinden Ausschau, und als Hodor erkundet er die Höhlen und traut sich mittlerweile sogar über die schmale natürliche Brücke über dem Abgrund. Auf der anderen Seite findet er eine Höhle, in der Fledermausskelette von der Decke hängen, und in einem anderen Raum sitzen eine Menge Kinder des Waldes auf ähnlichen Wehrholzbaum-Thronen wie Lord Brynden und sind wie er mit den Wurzeln verwachsen. Sie sehen tot aus, doch als er an ihnen vorbeigeht, schlagen manche die Augen auf und eins der Kinder versucht sogar etwas zu ihm zu sagen. Lord Bryndens Anblick macht Bran immer noch Angst, und er fürchtet sich davor, auch einmal von einem Wehrholzbaum durchwachsen zu werden, wobei Blatt ihm erklärt hat, dass der Baum den Lord gleichzeitig ernährt. Früher hatte Bran davon geträumt, ein Ritter zu sein, und auch die Dreiäugige Krähe hatte er sich eher wie eine Art Hexenmeister vorgestellt, der ihn vielleicht sogar heilen könnte. Einige Tage später fällt Bran erneut auf, dass Jojen sich immer mehr zurückzieht und mürrischer wird. Meera macht sich Sorgen, denn Jojen klettert immer öfter zum Eingang der Höhle hinauf und schaut stundenlang hinaus. Meera weiß, dass er gerne nach Hause möchte, und sie fragt sich, warum sie überhaupt hergekommen sind. Als sie zu weinen beginnt, würde Bran sie gerne in den Arm nehmen, so wie seine Mutter es auf Winterfell immer mit ihm gemacht hat, aber selbst der Meter Abstand zwischen ihm und dem Mädchen sind schon zu weit für ihn, wenn er nicht seinen verkrüppelten Körper würdelos über den Boden schleifen will. Einen Augenblick lang denkt er darüber nach, in Hodor zu schlüpfen und sie so zu umarmen, doch da springt sie auf und läuft schluchzend in einen der Tunnel. Bran wird ein Grünseher Weitere Tage vergehen. Sie werden kürzer, auch wenn nie ein Licht in die Höhlen eindringt, weder von Sonne, noch von Mond oder Sternen. Dann erklärt Lord Brynden, dass es für Bran an der Zeit sei, einen Schritt weiter zu gehen als das Leibwechseln. Er soll mit Hilfe der Bäume ein Grünseher werden. Blatt winkt Schneelocke herbei, die eine Schüssel aus Wehrholz trägt, in die Gesichter geschnitzt sind. In der Schüssel befindet sich eine dicke weiße Paste aus Wehrholzsamen, durchsetzt mit dem Saft der Bäume, was wie rote Adern aussieht. Bran wird übel bei dem Anblick, und sein Körper wehrt sich, doch er fügt sich und isst. Der erste Löffel schmeckt bitter, der zweite weniger, und der dritte schmeckt schon fast süß. Dann nimmt er Löffel für Löffel zu sich und hat bald schon die gesamte Schüssel zu sich genommen. Die Kinder des Waldes verlassen die Kammer und löschen die Fackeln, und Lord Brynden weist Bran an, sich fallenzulassen wie beim Leibwechseln, aber statt in Sommer soll Bran in die Wurzeln der Bäume fahren. Plötzlich ist Bran im Herzbaum von Winterfell, und er beobachtet seinen Vater Eddard Stark, wie er vor dem Baum sitzt und sein Großschwert Eis mit einem Öllappen reinigt. Bran entfährt das Wort "Winterfell", woraufhin sich sein Vater umdreht und fragt, wer da ist. Bran weicht erschrocken zurück und befindet sich wieder in der Höhle der Dreiäugigen Krähe. Bran erzählt Blatt aufgebracht, dass er seinen Vater gesehen habe, der offenbar noch lebe, aber Blatt erklärt ihm, dass er nur das gesehen habe, was er sich sehnlichst wünscht, und Lord Brynden ergänzt, dass ein Grünseher viel lernen muss, bevor er seine Gabe steuern kann. Er erklärt, dass Bran durch den Baum nur auf den Schatten vergangener Tage geschaut habe, denn für die Bäume sei die Zeit anders als für die Menschen. Während die Menschen die Zeit wie einen Fluss erleben, der sie mitreißt und stetig in eine Richtung fließt, leben die Bäume immer an demselben Ort und daher bewege sich auch ihr Fluss nicht. Für einen Wehrholzbaum sind Tausend Jahre nur ein Augenblick. Brans Vater hat daher nur ein Flüstern im Wind gehört, denn Sprechen könne man nicht mit Personen in der Vergangenheit. Lord Brynden erzählt, dass er selbst Geister aus der Vergangenheit habe: einen geliebten Bruder, einen verhassten und eine Frau, die er sehr begehrte. Lord Brynden erklärt Bran, dass er seinen Vater wiedersehen könne, wenn er gelernt habe, mit seiner Gabe umzugehen. Die Kinder des Waldes haben die Gesichter in die Herzbäume geschnitzt, um sie so aufzuwecken und den neuen Grünsehern das Sehen zu erleichtern, aber mit der Zeit könne jeder Grünseher auch über die Götterhaine hinaus blicken. Dann verabschiedet sich Lord Brynden, und Hodor trägt Bran in dessen Kammer, die leer ist, obwohl er gehofft hatte, dass er Jojen und Meera erzählen könne, was er gelernt hat. Eigentlich will Bran wach bleiben und auf Meera warten, doch dann schläft er ein und träumt wieder von Winterfell. Diesmal sitzt ein jüngerer Eddard unter dem Herzbaum und beugt den Kopf zum Gebet. Er bittet darum, dass sich seine beiden Söhne wie Brüder verstehen werden und dass seine Gemahlin ihm irgendwann einmal vergeben könne. Wieder versucht Bran, zu seinem Vater zu sprechen, woraufhin Eddard den Baum lange stirnrunzelnd anblickt. Bran muss schließlich weinen, und dann verschwindet die Vision seines Vaters langsam. Als Nächstes sieht Bran einen Jungen und ein älteres Mädchen in dem Götterhain, die mit Ästen gegeneinander kämpfen. Bran hält das ältere Mädchen zunächst für Arya Stark, und dem Alter nach müsste dann der Junge eigentlich er selbst sein, doch trug er das Haar nie so lang wie dieser Junge.Das sind vermutlich Lyanna Stark und der junge Benjen Stark. Außerdem war ihm Arya nie so überlegen gewesen wie das Mädchen, das er nun sieht. Sie trifft den Jungen am Knie, sodass er in den Tümpel im Götterhain fällt und herumschreit, sodass das Mädchen wütend wird und ihn ermahnt, man werde sie noch entdecken. Dann wechseln die Visionen immer schneller, aber nichts von alldem kommt Bran bekannt vor, und schließlich wird ihm übel. Er sieht noch eine Frau, die ein Kind im Leib trägt und aus dem Wasser steigt, vor dem Baum niederkniet und die Götter anfleht, dass ihr Sohn sie rächen werde.Eine unbekannte Frau, wahrscheinlich zwischen und , siehe Citadel. Dann sieht er ein braunhaariges, schlankes Mädchen, das auf ihren Zehenspitzen steht, um einen jungen, riesigen Ritter zu küssen.Vermutlich Ser Duncan der Große und ein Stark-Mädchen, siehe The She-Wolves of Winterfell Bran sieht auch einen dunkeläugigen, blassen und grimmigen Jüngling, der aus drei Ästen des Wehrholzbaums Pfeile schnitzt.Da die Zahl drei eine Rolle spielen könnte, könnte dieser Junge ein Nachfahre Torrhen Starks sein, der Aegon I. Targaryens drei Drachen töten will. Während all dieser Visionen läuft die Zeit rückwärts: der Herzbaum wird kleiner, während die Bäume des Götterhains ebenfalls kleiner werden, allerdings viel schneller, und wenn sie im Boden verschwinden, tritt ein großer Baum an die Stelle und wird ebenfalls kleiner. Bran sieht weitere Männer und Lords, groß, ernst und hart, und manche erkennt er von den Statuen der Könige des Nordens aus der Gruft unter Winterfell wieder. Als Letztes sieht er einen bärtigen Mann, der einen Gefangenen vor dem Herzbaum auf die Knie zwingt. Eine weißhaarige Frau tritt durch einen Haufen Laub auf sie zu. Sie hält eine Bronzesichel in der Hand. Bran ruft "Nein", aber auch diese beiden Figuren können ihn nicht hören, und die Frau schneidet dem Gefangenen die Kehle auf. Als das Blut im Boden versickert, kann Bran sogar das Blut auf der Zunge schmecken.Davos Seewert erwähnt in seinem vierten Kapitel, dass im Norden früher Blutopfer dargebracht wurden. Handelnde & erwähnte Personen Erwähnte Orte & Begriffe Anmerkungen Siehe auch * * Kategorie:Kapitel mit POV Brandon Stark Kategorie:Kapitel, die Jenseits der Mauer spielen Der Sohn des Greifen: Kapitel 34